paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Valentines Day Rescue!
Summary When the deliverly truck crashes, all the valentines day cards and gifts scatter all over Adventure Bay, the PAW Patrol must find all the cards and gifts or Valentines Day will be ruined. They will need a little help from Blythe and the pets Characters PAW Patrol Dusty Tundra Skye Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Rubble Ryder Littlest Pet Shop Blythe Baxter Pepper Clark Sunil Nelva Russell Ferguson Minka Mark Vinnie Terrio Penny Ling Zoe Trent Butter Cream Sugar Sprinkles Gallery Story Ryder and the pups were setting things up for that Valentine's Day Party in the lookout Rocky: Decorations are all done! What's next? Marshall: Food! Dusty: Tundra and I got that covered! We helped Mr. Porter make heart shaped cookies and punch. Tundra: Mmm! I almost took a bite out of those yummy cookies! (Pups laugh) Ryder: The valentine's day party set up is looking great! Pups: Thanks, Ryder! (Meanwhile in Littlest Pet Shop) Pepper: Oh boy! I can't wait for the big Valentine's Day Party at the Paw Patrol lookout! Sunil: Me Neither. Ryder and the pups were so kind to invite us. Pepper: Do you hear that, Sunil? Sunil: Yes, but where is it coming from? (they look out the window and see the deliverly truck) Pepper: Its the deliverly truck! Sunil: With all the Valentines Gifts! Pepper & Sunil: Let's go check it out! (they go outside the pet shop) Pepper & Sunil: Whoa! Pepper: How about we go hitch a ride? Sunil: Why not? (They ride the truck and it crashes) Pepper & Sunil: Whoa! Pepper: What was that?! Sunil: Oh no! The truck crashed and the gifts are missing! Pepper: We gotta tell the PAW Patrol! Sunil: Wait for me! ( they head to lookout) Pepper: Pups! Sunil: Pups! Tundra: Sunil? Dusty: Pepper? Zuma: What are you doing here? Pepper: The deliverly truck crashed! Sunil: And all the valentines gifts are all scattered in Adventure Bay! Ryder: No Job is too big, no pup is too small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (they head to the lookout and Pepper & Sunil get Blythe and the others) Chase: Ready for action, ready, sir! Ryder: The deliverly truck crashed and all the valentines gifts are scattered all over Adventure Bay! Chase, you need to use you winch to pull the truck to safety. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Rocky, you need to repair the truck. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Skye, you need to find the valetines day gifts. Skye: Let's take to the sky! Ryder: The rest of you will stay here and finish decorating the lookout for the party. Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Russell: We better follow them. Dusty, Tundra, Pepper, Sunil , and Minka will go with the pups. The rest of us will stay here and decorate the party Minka: Let's go! Sunil: I'm too scared to go down that slide. Pepper: Don't worry, Sunil. We can slide down together. Sunil: Thanks, Pepper. (they follow Ryder and the pups) (more coming soon) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Summary pages Category:Summaries